


Belonging

by TuppingLiberty



Series: Organa's Organics [18]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anniversary, Happy family times, Hotel sex is best sex, M/M, four year olds ask tough questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Poe celebrate their first anniversary, and prepare for Amelia's adoption finalization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belonging

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for being patient for this part! In my head I know it hasn't been that long since I updated, but it feels like forever! Enjoy!

Poe checked his phone again. Even though he and Finn were sitting in a very fancy restaurant, Finn couldn't help but smile. “Babe, no fair. You can't tell me to stop checking my phone and then you do it instead.”

Poe looked up, caught, and smiled one of his charming smiles back. “I know she's fine. I know she loves Elisa and that Elisa knows everything about her diabetes, and I know my phone isn't on silent so we will all hear if Elisa has a problem. But…”

Finn moved his hand across the table to cling to one of Poe’s. “But it's the first time you're spending the night away from Amelia, and you're nervous. I get it, believe me.” He smiled again at his husband, squeezed his hand.

The fancy hotel room in Portland they had booked for tonight had been an anniversary gift from everyone on the farm. They had been insistent that Finn and Poe use the evening for themselves, and let the farm family take care of Amelia. Like all new parents, the idea was met with both excitement and apprehension.

Poe gazed into his eyes. “I love you, Finn Smith. I can't believe it's been a year.” His thumb was slowly rubbing Finn’s ring, sending shivers through him.

“I wouldn't have made it without you, I don’t think.”

“You would have, but I like to think everything is just a little bit easier because we're in each other's lives.”

Finn melted a bit. “I love you, Poe Dameron.”

Poe flashed a grin at him. “You should come join me on this side of the booth.” He waggled his eyebrows.

Finn didn't require convincing. He slipped in next to Poe, sliding an arm around his back, Poe doing the same. The booth gave Finn the illusion of privacy, and he leaned in to kiss Poe, who met him halfway.

They were interrupted several minutes later by their server. If she thought something about the new seating arrangement, she obviously knew her job and didn't comment. “Your entrees, gentlemen.” She set the plates down, then broke, seemingly unable to resist smiling at the way Finn’s head was leaning on Poe’s shoulder. “Are you guys celebrating tonight?”

Poe grinned at her, held up their joined hands. “One year of marriage.”

“Congratulations! You two are adorable.” She seemed to snap out of it, rushing on, “Oh, um, I hope you find your entrees enjoyable. Is there anything else I can get you?”

Now Finn smiled, lifting his head. “It looks wonderful, thank you.” She rushed away and Finn turned to Poe, smile turning playfully sardonic. “I can't take you anywhere. You don't even do it intentionally, but everyone falls in love with you, like that poor girl.”

Poe leaned in for a kiss, then smiled. “I think she said that _we're_ adorable. I'm not the only part of the equation here, buddy.”

“Touché,” Finn replied as he dug into his salmon. “Mmm, you have to try this,” and he held up a forkful to Poe. They fed each other, oblivious to everyone else in the restaurant.

They were cuddling in post-dinner bliss, Poe’s head on Finn’s shoulder now, when their server arrived at their booth with a fancy display of berries and chocolate mousse in a solid chocolate cup. “This is compliments of the older couple in the corner,” she said, smiling. “Happy anniversary.” There was a note written on a napkin lying on the dessert plate. Poe picked it up as Finn looked for the couple.

“We don't mean to intrude, but your love for each other shined so bright that we could feel it from over here. A little birdy told us it's your first anniversary, and it warms our hearts to see two young people so in love, and able to display it so freely. Love is love, regardless of race or gender. Cherish what you have, and continue to shine brightly.”

Two elderly women, one white, one black, waved at Finn as they walked out of the restaurant. “That's beautiful, but we should have been the ones buying _them_ dessert,” Finn said as he turned back to Poe.

“We'll pay it forward sometime, babe. We’ll have to, because that was too fucking sweet.” Poe tucked the napkin note into his wallet. He spooned up a raspberry and held it out for Finn. “Tonight we just get to enjoy, love.”

Finn hummed over the taste of the berry. “I plan on doing a lot of enjoying, very soon,” Finn said, running a hand through Poe’s carefully styled curls.

Poe let out a breathy laugh. “Funny, I had the same plans.”

They walked to the hotel, drunk more on happiness than the wine they’d had with their dinner.  As soon as the elevator door closed, Finn crowded Poe up against the wall, capturing Poe’s hands in his and crushing his mouth down. “ _Finally_ ,” he gasped when he came up for air. “I’ve been waiting to do that for hours.” He lowered his head, Poe angling his to brush their lips together, but Finn bypassed the kiss and went straight for Poe’s neck, kissing, and sucking, and nibbling on Poe’s earlobe just a little.

Poe’s breath came quickly as he moaned out, “I love Amelia with all of my heart and soul, but I have to admit, I have missed adult time with you.  Just you.” Poe twisted one of his hands free and stroked over Finn’s hair.

The elevator dinged, and as quickly as Finn had had Poe against the wall, he pulled away, dragging Poe behind him.  He fumbled for the key card, did it incorrectly the first time, growled in frustration. Poe whispered in his ear. “I want the first time to be quick, and dirty.” Finn fumbled again as Poe’s free hand got busy with Finn’s dress pants.

“Ungh, Poe, Jesus, come on, you stupid card.” Finn nearly yelled in triumph as the card slid home and the light went green.  Within seconds he had Poe in their room, pushed against the door like he had been in the elevator, arms pinned to his sides. “Quick and dirty, huh?” Finn rolled his hips and Poe moaned.

“Jeez, Finn, are you going to make me beg?”

“Absolutely.”

A long time later, after they had finally collapsed into the giant bed, Finn laid face down in utter contentment. Poe was tracing lines over his back, around his biceps, down his legs.  It seemed to Finn that Poe couldn’t help himself, that he had to keep touching Finn’s body, not that Finn minded one bit. Poe’s fingers paused at the small of Finn’s back, rubbing over a small dark brown scar. He felt Poe kiss the spot. “Three years since Ben made that mark,” murmured Poe. Finn twisted his head to look down at Poe. Poe was looking back at him with sincere eyes. “I think it’s my favorite part of you. My brave man.” Then Poe’s mouth was meandering, kissing his way down Finn’s back, and Finn laid his head down again, and let himself just feel.

\---------------------------

“Daddies!” Amelia was waiting for them on the front porch when they came home the next day.  She had been rocking in the porch swing with Elisa, but ran to hug Finn as soon as he had gotten out of the car. He crouched down to pick her up and carried her to Poe, who was unloading their suitcase.  When he saw Finn with Amelia, he smiled, set down the suitcase, and held his arms out. She practically launched out of Finn’s arms and into Poe’s, who gave her a long squeeze and set her down again.

“Did you have a good time with Elisa?” Finn said as he picked up the suitcase and held out his other hand for Amelia.

“Yes!  Daddy, Mary came over last night and we had a girls night!  Cuz I was sad about how you didn’t take me on your trip and so Mary said how you were having a boys night and so we could have a girls night.”

Poe took Amelia’s other hand, and he and Finn played one of Amelia’s favorite games, swinging her up the stairs one at a time.  Amelia giggled. “Oh yeah?  What did you do on your girls night?” Poe asked her.

They reached the top step and Amelia ran over to hug Elisa. “We ate strawberries, and we watched Frozen, and we did our hair and nails, see Daddy.” Amelia waved her hand in front of Poe and Finn caught a flash of neon green. Suddenly, she grabbed Poe’s hand and examined it. “But Daddy, you don’t have painted nails, so what did you do on your boys night?”

Poe actually blushed, which made Elisa and Finn laugh.  He coughed, trying to recover, and Finn bailed him out. “Your daddy and I went to a fancy dinner, and then we stayed in a hotel.”

Amelia considered this. “That doesn’t sound as fun.  Next time you should stay home and then you can do girls night, too.”

Finn set the suitcase down and lifted Amelia in his arms again, placing a kiss on her cheek. “Oh, sweet pea, I missed you.”

She smiled sweetly at him. “I missed you too, Daddy.”

“What do you think, did Buli miss us?”

“Mmm,” Amelia sang as she thought about this. “I think maybe a little because she woke me up this morning so that I’d pet her.  Oh, and I made a drawing for you and Daddy cuz Elisa said people get presents on their ansi… anni.. anniserary?”

“Anniversary.” Finn set her down, and she ran into the house.  Finn turned to Elisa, pulling her into a side hug. “Thank you, hermosa.” He kissed her cheek. “Poe and I wouldn’t have had half as much fun if we didn’t know that Amelia was in good hands.”

“It was my pleasure. Listen, maybe sometime this week, Snap and I could have you over for dinner?  Or we could eat here?”

“Um, sure.  Market day’s out of course, and Friday is just the three of us.” Concern wrinkled Poe’s forehead, and Finn knew his face reflected concern as well. “Everything okay?”

Elisa brightened. “Oh yeah! Nothing to worry about. Just let me know, and I’ll grab some steaks to grill.”

“We should be buying the steaks after the free babysitting,” Poe replied.

“Oh, no, that was an anniversary present.” She waved it off.

“Present!” Amelia shouted, running back onto the porch.  She made Finn and Poe stand together so that they could both see the paper at once, and handed the drawing over to them. It was the three of them, Amelia in the middle of Poe and Finn, everyone holding hands, with a big shiny yellow sun up in one corner, standing on a field of grass. “My family” was written underneath them in Amelia’s huge, careful-yet-sloppy block letters.  “Elisa helped me with how to write it.”

Poe crouched down to be at eye level with his daughter. “Amelia, it’s beautiful. We love it.”

“Can it go in the hall with the other pictures, Daddy?” she asked Finn.

Finn ran a hand through her hair. “Of course. I think I have an extra frame somewhere.”

Later that night, Amelia was tucked into her bed, and Finn was preparing to read Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, which they had just started recently, when Amelia held up a hand to get him to stop. “Daddy,” she started, “Do you think Elisa is pretty like a princess?”

Confused, Finn replied, “Yeah, of course.”

“What about Nan?”

Finn smiled. “I’d say Nan is more beautiful like a queen.”

Amelia didn’t smile, though. “But I don’t look like either of them. Or Nanalay.  Or Mary.  Or Elsa and Anna from Frozen. They’re all pretty, but I don’t look like any of them, so how can I be pretty?  I wish I looked like Elisa.”

Finn was floored. _Do girls’ self esteem issues really start this young?_  “Sweet pea, you’re beautiful.  Elisa and Nan look different, but you think they’re pretty.  People of different races and backgrounds can always be pretty.”

Amelia chewed her lip, which he was sure she’d learned from him, so the trait he’d gained from his mom would be passed down through the generations, it seemed. Amelia remained quiet.

Finn floundered, knew it, realized it, couldn’t seem to see his way out of it.  So he picked up the Harry Potter book. “Should we read about Harry’s trip to Hogwarts?”

“Okay,” she agreed.

Amelia finally asleep, Finn found Poe paging through his work journal on the couch. He looked up when Finn walked in, smiling. “That seemed to take longer than normal.”  Finn sat by him, leaning into Poe’s side and rubbing a hand over his face. “Hey, Finn, what’s wrong?” Finn felt Poe tense, as if he was preparing to have to fight off whatever danger might be affecting his family.

“Our baby just asked me how she can be pretty if she doesn’t look like Elisa.” Finn lifted his head, eyes fierce. “Do you think someone at daycare told her she wasn’t pretty? Because I’m not afraid to talk to someone else’s parents, Poe.”

“I don’t think that we need to do that just yet, although we should talk to Miss Hannah about keeping an eye out for that sort of thing.” Poe slipped an arm around Finn, rubbing his shoulder in comfort. “But I think we need to show Amelia some of her Japanese heritage. Of course she's confused about why she looks different than everyone else. We need to show her the beauty of being Japanese. She should be proud to be Japanese-American, just like I’m proud to be Guatemalan-American. If my parents had died when hers had, I probably would have never learned about my Latin American roots.  It’s part of what makes me who I am.  We need to offer that opportunity to her, too.”

Finn’s eyes had softened, and now he stroked a hand over Poe’s chest. “You’re absolutely right. My smart husband.”  He leaned in for a kiss. “You know, we could ask Avery when she comes for the last home visit tomorrow. She might have suggestions as a caseworker.”

“I can't believe we're on our last home visit. When's the court date?”

Finn knew Poe asked not because he didn't know the date, but because he liked to tease Finn for his very specific answer. Finn checked his watch. “Eleven days, fourteen hours, and about thirty minutes.”

“Until she's ours, officially.”

“You're so confidant. You're not worried about the judge at all, are you?”

Poe smiled. “I think that it couldn't be more obvious to anyone in the world that Amelia was meant to be a part of our family. Don't worry, babe, the judge will see that. Especially with Steve's support, and Avery's home visit reports. I'm more worried about Amelia’s new pretty problem. The only things I know about Japanese culture are like anime and Hello Kitty.”

Finn pulled his laptop over. “Well, let's do some research.”

\-----------------------

Avery smiled at Finn and Poe over her cup of tea. “Everything looks great. Honestly, it's matches like this that help me keep my faith in the system. Especially after it was so hard to find a placement for Amelia.” She looked fondly at the girl playing with Duplo blocks in the living room. She turned back to them. “Have you considered adopting a sibling for Amelia?”

Finn smiled. “We get asked that all the time.” He turned to Poe.

“Yeah, we want our little family to get some more time together first, but eventually, we want to adopt more. But we told Sharon to keep us in mind if she came across someone as perfect as Amelia.”

“I have a feeling you guys would be able to make anyone feel perfect.” Avery took another sip of tea.

Finn frowned. “Avery, yesterday Amelia started asking about why she looked different from everyone. I have to imagine that’s pretty common among adoptees. Do you have any suggestions? Poe and I were thinking we needed to expose her to her Japanese heritage more.”

“Yes, that's an excellent idea. For older children, teens, and even adults, there are adoptee support groups and gatherings. At Amelia's age, I would consider playdates with another adoptee. I can think of a few families that might be good if you're willing to drive a bit. Also, I know there are a couple of people in Portland who offer Japanese language and culture lessons for families who are trying to help their children connect back to their roots. You might be able to find a teacher closer.”

“Thank you,” Finn said, overwhelmed but hopeful.

Amelia joined them at the table, crawling into Finn’s lap. Avery smiled at her. “Amelia, are you ready to be adopted finally?”

“Yeah!”

“Have you guys thought about last names?”

“Well, since I kept my name to honor my father, I'm not sure what we're going to do,” Finn replied.

“What's a last name, Daddy?”

“It tells other people what family you belong with.”

“And when you adopt me, I'm going to belong with you, right? What's your last name?”

“Mine is Smith, and your Daddy’s last name is Dameron. It's more interesting than mine, so if you choose it, I'd understand.”

“What's my last name now?”

“You’re a Suzuki.”

“Hmmm. That's going to be a really hard choice,” Amelia said contemplatively.

\-----------------------------

Life was really too good, Finn thought, as he watched Amelia run around the backyard, kicking a soccer ball while he and Snap monitored steaks on the grill. Elisa and Poe were inside prepping the rest of dinner.  He sighed, and Snap looked at him, raising a brow. “Hard to explain, Snap.  Just happy.” Finn shrugged.

Snap smiled. “Understandable.” Snap and Finn lapsed into quiet for a moment. Then, Snap turned to Finn, placing a hand on the younger man’s shoulder. “Finn, it may be the beer talking, or the fucking perfect July evening, but I’m feeling sentimental enough to tell you this.  I’ve never met a man more deserving of complete and utter happiness than Poe Dameron. That bullshit with the military, and his parents dying… as happy as you are right now, just know that you’re the best thing I’ve ever seen in Poe’s life.”

Finn was left thunderstruck, unsure of what to say.  He took a sip of his own beer.  Snap _never_ got sentimental on him.  Their friendly relationship consisted mostly of baseball talk and mutual love for ribbing Poe.

Snap let him off the hook. “Sorry, man.  I just…” He looked out at Amelia, and his face softened. “I’ve been thinking a lot about it recently.”

“Don’t apologize, Snap. But if you and Elisa don’t tell us what’s up in the next few minutes, I may have to kick your ass.”

Snap smiled, embarrassment leaving his face for good. “Soon, Finn. Soon.”

Soon turned out to be when everyone was seated for dinner and food had been served.  Finn was leaning over Amelia, asking if she wanted him to cut her steak, when Elisa cleared her throat.

“So, um. Well, I’ll just come out and say it…” Then she paused.

“ **_Elisa_ ** ,” Finn groaned.

“Jeez, let a girl have some dramatic flair, okay? I’m pregnant!” Elisa’s eyes were shining, and Snap smiled widely at her. Poe high-fived Snap, which made Elisa and Finn roll their eyes.

“Congratulations, you two,” Finn said, as Amelia tugged at his t-shirt to get his attention.

“Daddy, what’s ‘pregnant?’” Amelia had a look of intense curiosity on her face.

“Oh, um, well, you see, there’s a baby growing inside Elisa’s stomach.  A few months from now, Elisa and Snap are going to have a little baby. Elisa’s going to be a mommy, and Snap’s going to be a daddy like me.”

“Like Nan is your mommy?”

“Yeah, just like that.”

Amelia pushed food around her plate, lower lip beginning to jut out even though she was trying to look nonchalant. The conversation around the table picked up.

Finn leaned over to Amelia again, who’s eyes were starting to tear. “What's wrong, sweet pea?”

“Daddy, could we take a walk?” It was a signal Finn and Poe had devised for Amelia for when she felt overwhelmed in a social situation.

“Sure thing, Amelia.” Finn turned back to the group. “We'll be right back, you can keep eating.” Finn stood, and held out a hand for Amelia to grasp. She did, and they started walking around to the front of the house.

Finn let Amelia set the destination and pace. She started walking down the driveway toward the main road, but paused at a patch of flowers Poe had planted. She looked up at Finn, ready to speak. “Is Elisa going to go away?”

Finn tried not to react as he realized he was treading in dangerous waters. “What makes you think that would happen, sweet pea?”

“My mommy went away.” Amelia looked down at her feet, and Finn crouched to embrace her.

“Oh, Amelia,” Finn replied, rubbing her back as she let the tears fall.

“And Daddy's mommy is gone too.” Amelia crawled onto Finn’s lap, and he sat back, making them more comfortable.

“Sometimes daddies and mommies have to go away,” Finn said while continuing to rub her back. “But not all mommies do. Just because she's going to be a mom now, doesn't mean Elisa’s leaving you. I still have Nan, right?” He felt her little head nod against his chest. “And guess what, you get to help out with the baby. Won't that be exciting? You'll get to teach it all about the farm and the horses and the chickens, and Elisa will be so happy that you can do that.” Amelia's fingers were still gripping into his t-shirt. “Sweet pea, I think I have something you'd like to see. Can I take you to my office?” Another nod.

Finn carried her back into the house and up the stairs. Buli was settled in his office chair, and he set her down in front of the cat, knowing Amelia would find comfort in petting her. He turned to rummage through his file cabinet, until he found what he was looking for.  Avery had given them this file of Amelia’s known background several weeks ago. He flicked it open and found the picture of Kohei and Reiko Suzuki. “Amelia, maybe you'd like to see this.”

She looked up from Buli and shifted over to get a good look. “They look like me,” Amelia said as she looked up at Finn with wonder. “That's my mommy and daddy, isn't it?”

“Do you remember them?”

She continued to examine the picture of the young Japanese couple sitting on someone's steps, obviously happy and in love. The woman was very pregnant, and she was the spitting image of Amelia. “I didn't remember their faces. But I remember her holding me. And I remember him singing, like Daddy does.” Amelia ran her fingers over her mother’s face. “She's pretty, Daddy.”

“She's beautiful, just like you. And even though she had to leave you, you'll always have this to remember her by,” he said, indicating the picture. “And,” he continued, taking her chin gently in his hands, “you'll always have this to remember her by too.”

“Could we put this in the hallway, too?”

“I think that's a really great idea.” He hugged her again, kissing her on the crown of her head. “Are you still worried that Elisa’s going to leave you?”

“A little,” Amelia admitted.

“The truth is, sometimes the people who love us have to leave, like when my dad went away. And sometimes having a baby can be complicated. But I know Elisa, and I know she'd promise you that she's going to be super careful so nothing bad happens.”

Amelia contemplated that. “But if something bad does happen, we’ll take care of the baby, right, Daddy? It wouldn't have to go live far away like I did?”

“We will absolutely make sure the baby gets to stay on the farm.” Finn wondered if he'd taken a misstep, saying that bad things sometimes happened. _But how can I feed her bullshit when she's already experienced loss?_

Finn’s worries were put to rest when Amelia seemed to brighten, untangling herself from Finn’s arms and standing. “I'm hungry!”

“Well then, shall we end our walk?”

“Yeah,” she agreed, and they made their way back to dinner.

\---------

Finn and Poe each held one of Amelia’s hands as they looked up at the huge courthouse building. Amelia's eyes were as round as saucers, and she looked as apprehensive as Finn felt. Poe smiled at both of them. “It's going to be okay, you guys. Just watch. We'll be out and celebrating at lunch with everyone before you know it.”

“But Daddy, can I get guacamole?”

Poe smiled and ruffled her hair, and the exchange helped Finn relax. “Yes, nugget, you can get guacamole,” he replied, smiling.

Inside, they, along with the rest of the farm family, all dressed in their best, were quickly ushered into an empty courtroom. As the judge entered, they stood, and he swore Finn, Poe and Amelia in.

Judge Anderson was a kindly looking older man, and he smiled nicely down at them. “I'm going to start with the adoptive parents. Please introduce yourself and tell the court why you wish to adopt Amelia Mae Suzuki.”

Sharon and Avery had prepped them all for this, but Finn still swallowed before answering. “I'm Finn Smith, and this is my husband Poe Dameron, and we’re here to adopt Amelia because we love her, and she deserves this.”

“Honestly, your honor,” Poe picked up, “Amelia is already our daughter in every sense of the word except legally in the eyes of Oregon.”

“And Miss Amelia, do you understand what is happening here today?”

Amelia’s voice was barely above a whisper. “Yes, my daddies are adopting me so I can belong with them.”

“And do you want to belong with them?” The judge smiled at her.

“Yes!” Amelia's voice was a little louder this time.

The judge looked at his notes. “I have excellent testimony from the caseworker and Amelia's counselor here, both of whom believe that Amelia would be happiest if she stayed with you two. Mr. Smith and Mr. Dameron, do you understand that if you two were to break up, get a divorce, Amelia would still be your dual responsibility?”

Again, they'd been prepared for the question, so neither Finn nor Poe was shocked. But before they could both answer in the affirmative, Amelia yelled, “That's not going to happen! Do you know how much my daddies love each other? I can tell because they are _always_ holding hands and kissing.” Amelia's hands were on her hips as she glared at the judge.

Finn put an arm around her in comfort as he and Poe answered, “We understand, your honor.”

Judge Anderson smiled down at Amelia again. “Amelia, have your daddies given you what you needed?”

“Yeah, they give me hugs and kisses and my insulin, and sometimes I get ice cream, but only sometimes.”

Everyone in the courtroom let out a little laugh. The judge asked a few more questions, about their routines and activities. Finally, he declared, “This court and the State of Oregon are satisfied with this adoption, which will become permanent when I sign the decree of adoption. Amelia, would you like to help me bang the gavel and end this thing?”

Amelia's eyes widened with enthusiasm as she nodded, and Poe carried her up to the Judge’s bench, where the judge showed her how to bang the gavel.

The judge signed the adoption decree, and soon the whole family was heading back out into the August sunshine.

“We need to take a picture of you three,” Anne called after wiping away some tears.

Finn swept Amelia up in his arms, and Poe wrapped his arm around Finn’s back, encircling them. No one had to remind any of them to smile.

\------------------

It arrived a few weeks later, in a specially marked envelope that Finn had to sign for. He took the envelope back to the living room where Poe sat watching Amelia play with her stuffed animals.

Finn held up the envelope. “It's here!”

Amelia looked up. “What is it, Daddy?”

“Your new birth certificate. Want to take a look?”

Amelia crawled onto Poe’s lap, waiting expectantly as Finn broke the seal and pulled out the paperwork inside. He held it in front of her. “Amelia Mae Suzuki Smith-Dameron.  Or Amelia Smith-Dameron, for short.”

“I think it's perfect,” Amelia whispered.

“I think so too,” Finn murmured.

"I think so, three," Poe agreed, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another conclusion point for the series, and I'm not entirely sure where I want to go from here, although I love these characters and don't want to close the book on them. So if you have something you'd like to see, let me know!
> 
> I may have to commission someone to draw Finn, Poe and Amelia on the steps of the courthouse, because that image is just too delicious to pass up.
> 
> Come be friends with me on Tumblr @ animalasaysrauer
> 
> Thank you for comments, kudos, and anything else. :)


End file.
